Robotic systems are often used in applications that require a high degree of accuracy and/or precision, such as surgical procedures or other complex tasks. Such systems may include various types of robots, such as autonomous, teleoperated, and interactive.
Interactive robotic systems may be preferred for some types of surgery, such as joint replacement surgery, because they enable a surgeon to maintain direct, hands-on control of the surgical procedure while still achieving a high degree of accuracy and/or precision. For example, in knee replacement surgery, a surgeon can use an interactive, haptically guided robotic arm in a passive manner to sculpt bone to receive a joint implant, such as a knee implant. To sculpt bone, the surgeon manually grasps and manipulates the robotic arm to move a cutting tool (e.g., a rotating burr) that is coupled to the robotic arm to cut a pocket in the bone. As long as the surgeon maintains a tip of the burr within a predefined virtual cutting boundary or haptic boundary defined, for example, by a haptic object, the robotic arm moves freely with low friction and low inertia such that the surgeon perceives the robotic arm as essentially weightless and can move the robotic arm as desired. If the surgeon attempts to move the tip of the burr to cut outside the virtual cutting boundary, however, the robotic arm provides haptic feedback (e.g., forced resistance) that prevents or inhibits the surgeon from moving the tip of the burr beyond the virtual cutting boundary. In this manner, the robotic arm enables highly accurate, repeatable bone cuts. When the surgeon manually implants a knee implant (e.g., a patellofemoral component) on a corresponding bone cut the implant will generally be accurately aligned due to the configuration of and interface between the cut bone and the knee implant.
The above-described interactive robotic system may also be used in hip replacement surgery, which may require the use of multiple surgical tools having different functions (e.g., reaming, impacting), different configurations (e.g., straight, offset), and different weights. A system designed to accommodate a variety of tools is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/894,071, filed Sep. 29, 2010, entitled “SURGICAL SYSTEM FOR POSITIONING PROSTHETIC COMPONENT AND/OR FOR CONSTRAINING MOVEMENT OF SURGICAL TOOL”, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
During a hip replacement surgery, as well as other robotically assisted or fully autonomous surgical procedures, the patient bone is intra-operatively registered with a corresponding virtual or computer bone model to correlate the pose (i.e., position and rotational orientation) of the actual, physical bone with the virtual bone model. The patient bone (physical space) is also tracked relative to the surgical robot, haptic device, or surgical tool with at least one degree of freedom (e.g., rotating burr). In this way, the virtual cutting or haptic boundaries controlled and defined on the virtual bone model via a computer can be applied to the patient bone (physical space) such that the haptic device is constrained in its physical movement (e.g., burring) when working on the patient bone (physical space).
Intra-operative registration of the pelvis can be challenging because of the complex geometry of the pelvis and, in particular, the concave nature of the acetabulum. While certain methods exist in the art for registration of a patient pelvis, there is need in the art for registration methods that increase accuracy while decreasing registration time.